Dumain
Dumain was a demon sent by the Triad to turn Christy and Billie Jenkins against The Charmed Ones. History Posing as Imaginary Friend Dumain had been an "imaginary friend" to the Jenkins sisters when they were little girls. After Christy was kidnapped by demons, it is presumed that he helped train Christy in the path of evil in the fifteen years before Billie rescued her. Reunion In 2006, Dumain approached the Triad with an audacious plan. He proposed to have Christy turn Billie against the Charmed Ones by making Billie think the Charmed Ones were actually evil, or at the very least on the verge of being corrupted by their power, he then expected there would be a huge battle which would kill both sets of sisters and permanently shift the balance of power in favor of the forces of evil. The Triad liked the idea so much that they promised to make Dumain one of them if it ever succeeded. He used Billie's Book of Shadows to find the Charmed Ones' weaknesses, and used them to keep the Halliwells occupied long enough to turn the magical community against them. The Triad wasn't satisfied at fighting the Charmed Ones to a draw, and told Dumain to have the Jenkinses summon the Hollow. Dumain didn't like this idea, fearing that the Hollow would infect the Jenkinses and make them kill the Triad for their powers as well. However, he reluctantly went along. Knowing the Jenkinses weren't strong enough to call the Hollow on their own, Dumain persuaded Wyatt to help them. Once Billie and Christy got the Hollow, Dumain told them to take all of Wyatt's powers. After doing so, the sisters turned on him. Dumain later tried to warn the Triad of the consequences before the Charmed Ones showed up and vanquished the Triad for good with power from the Hollow (who also got it at the same time). Dumain barely escaped with his life. Foiled plan to save the Triad The Jenkinses faced the Charmed Ones in the manor, and in the resulting battle, Phoebe, Paige and Christy died. Piper went back in time to save her sisters and Dumain urged Billie to do the same with her projection power. However, when he tried to get Billie to go to the Triad first, Billie realized she was being played, and turned back to the side of the Charmed Ones. In the changed past, Christy managed to find Dumain herself. Believing that they needed to get to the Hollow before the Charmed Ones did, he stole Coop's ring. He and Christy then used it to go back in time and warn the Triad. However, Billie projected herself and the Charmed Ones back in time as well Dumain watched helplessly as the Charmed Ones vanquished the Triad. Before he could get away, Piper blew him up. Past Dumain tried to shimmer out of danger, but Piper blew him up in midshimmer, vanquishing him. Powers and Abilities thumb|Dumain shimmering. ;Basic Powers *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a common type of Teleportation amongst Demons. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects. *'Invisibility: '''The ability to make oneself invisible for the naked eye. ;''Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia * Dumain is the final demon vanquished on the series (not counting flash-forwards). * As the underling of the Triad, Dumain follows the alphabetic theme-naming of the trio, following Asmodeus, Baliel and Candor. *By posing as an imaginary friend to the Jenkins sisters, Dumain shares some similarities to Vicus, who did the same to his victims. Appearences Dumain appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Pages needing attention